


It’s Cold, Take my Coat

by galaxydelight



Category: Wanna One
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxydelight/pseuds/galaxydelight
Summary: a cold stroll in the park leads to silly confessions





	It’s Cold, Take my Coat

Today was not a good idea to take a stroll in the park with your best friend. The chilly weather made the musician shiver. He was the one who suggested to take a walk since boredom got the best of him, of course his best friend happily obliged. There were consequences and backfires in his plan to spend time with his friend but somehow, just the sight of him and the thought that he spent time with him is an assurance for now that maybe there’s still a chance.

Maybe today, he’ll love him as a lover.

The cold winds kissed his warm face, causing him to shiver again. The silence between the two friends made the atmosphere even more cold. Jaehwan then spoke, breaking the tension between the two of them “Maybe I shouldn’t have invited you here. It’s freezing out here.”

But Minhyun shaked his head, “No, it’s actually okay. This is like rest for the both of us, I know how much you’re stressed because of the projects you’ve been receiving.” He looked at Jaehwan, now he saw that he’d been shivering because of the cold weather. He forgot to bring his coat. And what he did next surprised Jaehwan.

“Hyung, it’s okay. I’m really fine.” The shorter guy said but his hyung was hesistant, he took off his coat and gave it to him.

“It’s cold, take my coat.”

“It’s really ok-“

“Just take it, please.” He gave him a soft smile.

After a few strolls, a fan recognised Jaehwan, immediately approached him and asked him for a picture. Of course the other politely said yes. After that the girl left, squealing.

“You’re admired.” Minhyun noticed.

“Probably.” Jaehwan replied.

“You deserve all of these, incase you haven’t noticed.”

“Maybe. Sure. But I don’t have everything.” He jokingly commented.

“What can you, Kim Jaehwan possibly want?”

“You. But that’s silly. Wait. What in the freakin mandu did i just say?!” 

“You’re cute. Maybe i like you too.”

“Wait what?”

“Happy Valentines day, love.”


End file.
